Saving You
by happyvibes
Summary: Kyle is traumatized and scarred by a series of emotionally painful events that have happened and continue to happen to him, but an unlikely hero has managed to save him each time a piece of hell on earth arrived at his doorstep. Yet his hero doesn't believe in love. He is actually appalled by the idea. But could all of the obstacles he face for Kyle change his mind about love?
1. 1: Prologue

**Saving You**

* * *

Kyle is traumatized and scarred by a series of emotionally painful events that have happened and continue to happen to him, but an unlikely hero has managed to save him each time a piece of hell on earth arrived at his doorstep. Yet his hero doesn't believe in love. He is actually appalled by the idea. But could all of the obstacles he face for Kyle change his mind about love?

* * *

**+1 : Prologue +**

* * *

**Warning: Story contains graphic material and will later include a sex scene**

* * *

What was love? Love was a painful emotion. It burns deep down inside of you, from the depths of your utter body and soul. It controls you, almost like a power-hungry demon who wants to make you suffer, yet wants to bring you the pleasure of caring for someone so much that it was agonizingly painful. Eric Cartman fucking hated love. He despised it. Even the word itself made him feel like gagging. But lately, it seemed as though everyone in South Park was finding love, excluding him.

He always blamed it on his size, if anything. This was his junior year at South Park high school, and his class had one year left after this one before they were released into the big world on their own. Cartman was of course ecstatic about the whole idea, so he counted down the days. Off of the subject of that, he had went out to pick up one of his video games from his friend Kenny's house, and was strolling down the dark, gloomy night streets. The street lights were dim, and it was very, very cold. He tugged his hat further over his head, tucking some bits of his hair back into his cap with his empty hand.

His eyes shot open widely when he heard the sound of blood curdling screams for help. He sprinted towards the noise, peeking around the corner of an alley way. He saw the silhouettes of two figures, and clothes being slung off. The blood curdling shrieks of pain continued, and he wasn't sure what to do. His brown eyes monitored the scene from afar, and he eventually decided to step in.

"Oh god, why!? Please stop! _Please_!"

That voice... It was so damn familiar.

Cartman's heart could have literally stopped beating. He got a chill up his spine, his blood running cold through his veins. His fingers crept into his front pocket of his pants, pulling out a thin blade he had used previously at school in art class. He charged through the darkness towards the unfamiliar middle-aged man, lunging the sharply pointed blade into him repeatedly. The strange man was crying out, and began to crawl away from the scene before he got injured further. Cartman was trying to fight the will to chase him, but he instead took his attention back to Kyle.

Kyle was lying on the ground motionless, his green eyes large and full of terror, he had tears brimming his eyes as well, and they were on the edge of trickling down his pale cheeks. Cartman had never seen so much fear in someone's eyes before. Kyle just laid there on the cold concrete pavement below him, his torso and face battered and bruised all to hell. Cartman had no fucking idea what to do now. He tossed the bloody blade away from him, staring down at Kyle, who was seemingly paralyzed from shock.

"Kyle..." He murmured, slowly dragging the boy's clothes across the ground and back together into a messy pile. The redhead below didn't respond as he pushed himself into sitting position, struggling to redress himself due to his shaking. Cartman's eyebrows were still furrowed with confusion and even slight worry when he saw a small puddle of blood beneath Kyle. The redhead looked like hell. His curls had been mangled and tugged on, ending up in a knotted mess. His face was deep red and tear stained, his eyes bloodshot.

As he began to make progress with his clothing, Cartman tried to save the image of the man who had did this to Kyle in the back of his mind for future references. Cartman got up from his kneeling position, holding his hand out for Kyle, who was sitting silently in his own puddle of blood. Kyle's soft green eyes narrowed towards Cartman's hand, and he reached up his trembling palm.

Cartman grabbed it, pulling the boy up to his unsteady legs. Kyle's jacket had been pulled on so roughly that it had been stretched, and one sleeve was dangling off of his shoulder slightly. He continued to stare into Cartman's eyes, wondering why he would help him. "What the fuck happened?" Cartman muttered, grabbing Kyle's dirty hat from the ground and directly handing the object back to him. Kyle was quiet for a moment before speaking in a hoarse, quiet voice.

"He b-beat me... and r-raped me... t-that fucker..." Kyle whispered in a quivery tone, a few stray tears rolling down his face. Cartman's face contorted to a look of revolt, and pure outrage. He felt suddenly felt nauseated at the thought of what it must have been like. "Come on." he commanded under his breath, dragging Kyle behind him. Kyle followed reluctantly, not trusting Cartman, but not having much of a choice. The pain he felt mentally and physically wasn't even pain... it was full out agony. Torture to the conscious mind and functioning body.

The flashback hit him. The man grabbing his arm roughly as he was walking home from Stan's house, and bashing his head against the brick wall, slinging his body to the ground like an old unwanted rag doll afterwards. He kicked him, punched him, even choked him a little. Then he suffered the worst of all. He shuddered, still totally and utterly shaken. Why the fuck would anyone do this to another human being was all he could think. He didn't have the strength, or even the courage to speak to Cartman, the person who may have saved him from a good possibility of being hurt further. He was surprised Cartman had even stepped in to help him.

Cartman twisted the door knob, opening the front door of his home with a faint creak. The lights were all out, since it was well into the night hours of Friday. Cartman shut the door once he had led Kyle inside, and took a seat on the soft sofa, still dragging Kyle with him. Cartman reached over to his side, flicking the light switch up. "Why did you help me?" Kyle questioned rather silently, pulling his hand away from Cartman's to rest it on his lap. Cartman didn't know how to answer the question without sounding like he actually liked Kyle. "I didn't know it was you at first... when I did figure it out I just did it all of the sudden." Cartman replied, then shrugged, trying to act like he didn't care.

"I know we have our disagreements and really don't like each other and constantly fight, but I... I seriously owe it all to you right now. You fucking saved me back there..." Kyle stated, his sentence coming out in a certain way that sounded like it was so hard for him to get those words out. Cartman nodded slowly, pondering on what he should say for a moment. "I guess as long as I'm around you won't get hurt to bad." Cartman smirked as he spoke, trying to make a joke out of it.

Kyle took in a deep breath, twiddling his thumbs. "I think maybe we should start fresh after what happened back there..." Kyle suggested, moving his head up slightly to make eye contact with the brunette beside of him. Cartman thought and thought about this. He really didn't like Kyle... but at the same time, he found himself drawn to him. Maybe he didn't dislike him. Maybe he actually did like Kyle. Maybe if they started fresh, something interesting could come of it. He nodded to himself, then took his full attention back to Kyle. "Okay. Let's do it." he agreed, smiling sheepishly at the redhead.

* * *

First South Park fanfiction! Please follow, favorite, and please leave a review, short or long it would be appreciated so I can continue. Thanks for reading!


	2. 2: Figuring out Feelings

**Saving You**

* * *

Kyle is traumatized and scarred by a series of emotionally painful events that have happened and continue to happen to him, but an unlikely hero has managed to save him each time a piece of hell on earth arrived at his doorstep. Yet his hero doesn't believe in love. He is actually appalled by the idea. But could all of the obstacles he face for Kyle change his mind about love?

* * *

**+ 2 : Figuring out Feelings +**

* * *

**Warning: Story contains graphic material and will later include a sex scene**

* * *

The next morning, Kyle felt his mother's soft hand stroking his bare shoulder. He had still refused to tell her about what happened the previous night after Cartman walked him home. She would go on a wild manhunt and drive herself mad trying to find the culprit who had hurt him. He sighed softly as he rolled over onto his side to look up at her. She ran her fingers gently through his red curls, kneeling down to his height. "I'm picking you and Ike up early from school today." she announced, staring at her son for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak in a sleepy voice.

"Okay..." Kyle muttered, rubbing his tired eyes. Sheila smiled slightly and kissed his forehead before she rose up to her feet to wake up her younger son. Kyle sat up, staring at himself in the standing mirror attached to the wall across from his bed. He yawned, stretching his arms up into the air quite lazily. He heard his phone buzz on the table, so he grabbed it. A text from Cartman. He raised an eyebrow, beginning to read it.

_"Hey Kyle, don't ask where I got your number. Just meet me in the back hallway when you get to school."_

He sighed and turned his phone off, proceeding to stand up to his wobbly legs. He was still extremely sore from the incident. He tried to ignore the pain as he reached his closet, grabbing his typical apparel, except for his jacket that was almost torn. He replaced it with a gray hoody that he hadn't worn yet, and he began to get dressed.

Cartman could barely recall all of the events of the previous night. All he could remember is the vision of the man who put Kyle through so much pain. Cartman knew him now, and if he saw him again, he would get revenge for Kyle. He didn't know what had come over him all the sudden. He used to hate Kyle and wished death on him, but now he felt drawn to him. He honestly didn't know what it was. Was it Kyle's looks? Big red curls under his green ushanka, his pale white skin tone, or his glimmering green eyes? Or could it be his personality? Kyle cared a lot about himself, but yet he cared so much for other as well. Cartman also secretly enjoyed the fact that Kyle was extremely intelligent and would try to challenge him. Cartman liked to get him upset. But all of these things didn't seem to be the reason why. Cartman shook his head at himself. He didn't understand, and it was making him very frustrated.

He was lost in his thoughts until he heard the sound of footsteps in front of him. He turned his head, seeing Kyle standing there. "Hey." Kyle mumbled, staring down the dark, empty hallway. "What did you want me for?" Kyle questioned, his voice echoing through the hallway. He maneuvered through the darkness to take a seat on the dusty stairs in the dimly lit section of the hallway.

Cartman still didn't know the exact reason. He moved quietly towards the stairs, standing in front of Kyle. He glared at him for a few seconds before he shuffled towards the stair beneath Kyle, taking a seat. Their eyes met, Kyle's face turning slightly red. He had never noticed how amazing Cartman's eyes were. They were light brown, with a ring of dark brown around the circle. Kyle's eyes widened when Cartman began to lean forward. His lips were visibly trembling as he pressed them to Kyle's mouth.

Kyle closed his eyes, kissing back for no more than a second, then pulling away. "Cartman... I don't know if I can do this. I don't know about my feelings. I can't. I'm supposed to hate you, and you're supposed to hate me, and I've never done this before..." Kyle whispered, then let out a quiet breath as Cartman placed his hands on his hips. He leaned back slightly as Cartman continued to kiss him again.

Kyle reluctantly kissed back, slowly wrapping his arms around Cartman's neck. In all honestly, wasn't bad at all. The sound of their lips smacking together and the quiet noises they made echoed through the hallway as they proceeded. "Holy shit." Stan murmured, throwing his hand over his mouth once he had laid eyes on the scene. Kenny grinned with amusement as the two split apart immediately, their faces resembling shock and fear from being caught.

"Kyle and Cartman sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" he continued spouting nonsense like a five year old child. Kyle gulped and rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you guys want?" Cartman grumbled, pushing himself up into sitting position. "Well, we were looking for you guys. We're having one of those stupid presentation things in the auditorium. You two lovebirds coming?" Kenny questioned, sliding his arm around Stan's waist.

"Wait wait wait, I thought you two hated each other?!" Stan exclaimed, his face still resembling shock. "It's a long story." Kyle and Cartman said in unison. "Well, let's go." Kenny suggested as he snuggled his confused boyfriend against him. Cartman groaned as he pushed himself up to his feet, holding a hand out for Kyle. Kyle placed his small hand into Cartman's palm, allowing himself to be pulled up. Kenny and Stan began to leave, so Cartman and Kyle quickly tagged along. They eventually made it to the audiotorium, and the four boys took their seats towards the side of the wall, and sunk down into the soft padded chairs.

Kenny and Stan immediately began to kiss. Kyle rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. Mr. Mackey grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat, then a powerpoint was projected on the wall. Kyle tilted his head back, just happy to be out of class. He wasn't paying any attention, and neither was anyone else for that matter. A few of the lights were turned out, so it was almost totally black.

Kyle did tune in to the next few things that his teacher said. "Now kids, heres the thing about relationships. You don't know if you're in love with someone until you're willing to do anything for that person, even if it means getting hurt for them or risking your safety for them, m'kay?" Kyle glanced over at Cartman, and blushed. It was hard to believe that they once hated each other, now they were so unsure about how they felt about each other. Cartman turned his head and smiled at Kyle, who smiled back sheepishly as Cartman took his hand gently.

The intercom came on, and principal Victoria began to speak frantically. "Attention students and faculty, we have a code 209, we need everyone to have their rooms locked down and lights off immediately!" all of her words came out so fast, that they were barely understandable. Mr. Mackey and Mr. Garrison proceeded to follow instructions, and Stan's eyebrows furrowed. "What's a 209?" he questioned, then took his attention to Mr. Mackey, who took the microphone again.

"Everyone get down on the floor and stay quiet, or we'll all die, m'kay?" he ordered, then let out a shaky sigh as he put the microphone down and gave Mr. Garrison a signal to turn the lights out. "What the hell is going on?" Kenny whispered to Craig and Token who were lying on the floor in the row behind them. "People with guns is in the school, thats what a 209 means." Token whispered back. "Oh, well shit." Kenny mumbled to himself, stroking Stan's hand. Kyle and Cartman laid flat on the floor with their fingers entwined and heads turned to their side to face each other. "This is so fucking lame." Cartman complained, then everyone froze with fear when loud banging was heard at the auditorium doors.

Kyle's eyes widened, and he squeezed Cartman's hand hard. The doors bursted open, and gunshots were fired all over the place. "Oh hamburgers!" Butters cried, curling under his chair in fetal position. The sound of screaming and crying and full out panic was making the sound level of the room seemingly unbearable. Kyle whimpered and covered his head, while Cartman screamed like a baby. "Fucking shit!" Kenny cried as a bullet barely missed his head and went into the wall behind he and Stan. The gunfire suddenly stopped, and all you could hear was loud crying of the students.

"Its all good everyone, it was part of your program!" one of the men laughed, and Kyle frowned as he quickly stood up. "You could have killed someone!" he yelled loudly, pointing at the bullet hole in the wall. "Well I didn't. So all of you little shits sit down." he ordered. Everyone immediately complied, and Kyle crossed his arms angrily. He had a very strong need to punch that guy in the face. The intercom came on again, and principal Victoria spoke regularly. "Kyle Broflovski, you're being signed out."

* * *

Kyle let out an exasperated sigh as he took a seat beside of his mother in the passengers side. She gave them both an obviously fake smile before she spoke. "How was school today boys?" she questioned. "Good!" Ike exclaimed cheerily, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Fine." Kyle murmured, leaning back in his seat. "Good, good..." Sheila sighed softly as she looked back and forth between them. "Boys, mommy has to tell you something."

"What?" Ike asked, bouncing up and down in the seat impatiently. "Your father and I haven't been getting along lately. I'm positive we'll work things out, but if we don't, you're father will move away and Ike will go with him, and Kyle will stay here with me." Sheila talked slowly, then her heart dropped as her young son began to cry. "I don't wanna go!" Ike whimpered, unbuckling his seat-belt so he could lean up to be with his mother.

"Shh, shh, you're alright." Sheila soothed, stroking Ike's hair in a motherly fashion. Kyle was speechless, yet he knew it was coming. He shrugged and sighed deeply, glancing towards Ike sadly. "Just sit down Ike so we can go home. They probably won't split." Kyle lied, moving his hand to the radio knob, turning the volume up so Ike's voice was drowned out.

* * *

Hi guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated this. I haven't really had the time. Here's chapter two. I know the plot seems crazy right now, but it will all fall together soon. Please follow, favorite, and review for chapter 3! Love ya!


	3. 3: Definition of Love

**Saving You**

* * *

Kyle is traumatized and scarred by a series of emotionally painful events that have happened and continue to happen to him, but an unlikely hero has managed to save him each time a piece of hell on earth arrived at his doorstep. Yet his hero doesn't believe in love. He is actually appalled by the idea. But could all of the obstacles he face for Kyle change his mind about love?

* * *

**+ 3 : Definition of Love +**

* * *

**Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

Kyle had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling for about thirty minutes now. Everything in his life seemed to be falling apart so quickly. The school he was attending was shit. His family was separating, meaning he may never see his little brother and his father again. Kenny and Stan had seemingly forgotten about their friendship with he and Cartman, and mainly wanted to be with each other. Kyle was feeling withdrawal from happiness, from joy, or any positive emotions. The only person who seemed to bring a small amount of light into his life was Cartman. Kyle was terrified. He was so, so scared. He was scared that it just wouldn't work. They were totally opposite, and Cartman seemed to be to immature for love. Kyle didn't want to let go, yet he wanted to feel secure and know his heart wouldn't be broken.

He heard a sudden knock at his bedroom door, and he tilted his head back slightly, letting out a quiet sigh. "Come in." he mumbled, rubbing his temples as he spoke. His mother entered the room slowly, shutting the door behind her. She took a seat at the end of the twin sized bed, taking her attention to her eldest son. "I can tell somethings been wrong with you." she stated, giving him a serious glare. "I'm okay mom, really." Kyle smiled, pushing his curls away from his forehead. Sheila pushed herself closer to Kyle, lifting the sleeve of his hoody up and flipping his hand over gently to examine his wrist. Nothing was there. She let out a quiet breath as she repeated the process with his other arm. She kissed his cheek and let out a sigh of relief once she had finished.

"What's been making you so depressed?" she pondered, putting an arm around him. "I'm not depressed." Kyle stated, putting on a show for his mother to prove he was perfectly fine, even though he knew he wasn't. He was saved as the sound of knocking at the front door echoed through the house. Sheila got up to answer the door, leaving Kyle alone again. He pulled his sleeves back down and proceeded to lay back onto the soft comforter beneath him. He tucked his hands under his pillow, closing his eyes. His bedroom door opened, and he turned around, looking up at Cartman. "Your friend is here to visit you." Sheila stated as she allowed Cartman inside and shut the door as she backed away. Cartman sat on the bed, causing it to creak slightly. Kyle rubbed his eyes as he sat up, his glance moving to Cartman. "Hey." He whispered, a tiny smile stretching across his pale lips.

"I think we should talk..." Cartman stated in a quiet tone, turning his body to face Kyle. Kyle nodded quickly, feeling short of breath as his stomach churned nervously. "Ever since 'it' happened... You've been acting different. Tell me why." Cartman suggested, taking Kyle's petite hands into his own. Kyle looked down, not feeling confident enough to talk about his issues to Cartman, whom he thought would never understand. His loose red curls hanging from the front of his hat shielded his face as he looked down. "Kyle." Cartman muttered, squeezing his hands impatiently. Kyle moved his head up slowly, tears brimming his eyes. "Why should I bother you with my problems? You wouldn't understand anyways, it's not like you've had any reasons to be depressed." Kyle said, allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks. Cartman couldn't think, let alone breathe properly when he heard those words come out of Kyle's mouth.

He placed his hands on Kyle's waist, lifting him onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Kyle buried his face into the crook of Cartman's neck and began to cry softly, feeling so overwhelmed by his emotions that were threatening to consume him. Cartman squeezed Kyle's torso tightly, wanting to help him feel secure. Believe it or not, Cartman had felt the same way as Kyle at one point in his life. But he had no one to help him or console him. He felt trapped in his own cage of pain, and thought that there was no way out. Kyle finally took in a deep breath, forcing himself to stop crying. He wiped his remaining tears away and sighed, staying put in his comfortable position. Cartman's embrace was warm, and felt like a never ending bear hug. "Kyle, do you wanna take a drive with me?" he asked, pushing Kyle's hair away from his eyes gently as he spoke. "Okay."

* * *

Cartman had received his car for his sixteenth birthday. It was a dark shade of maroon, with dark tinted windows. He appreciated it obviously, since it had been on his wish list for what seemed like an eternity. He was driving through the small town, Kyle in his usually empty passengers seat. He looked so elegant. His pale skin had a lovely glow to it, and his deep red curls framed his face nicely as they hung out from his hat. The vehicle was silent, so Cartman turned a small knob, causing some music to begin to play. "Where are we going exactly?" Kyle questioned, moving his gaze to Cartman. "I know a cool place where we can hang out." Cartman suggested, taking a turn down an unfamiliar street. Kyle nodded, leaning back into the seat. He began to wonder if he and Cartman were just friends with benefits, or something more. Or possibly, nothing at all. Kyle frowned slightly at that thought.

When Cartman kissed him, it seemed to have sealed the deal about their feelings, yet they both still seemed so unsure. Kyle turned his head, staring out of the window as it began to snow heavily. Cartman took the car up a winding hill surrounded by tall trees shading the area. He parked the car at the edge of a cliff, as if they were in some sort of romantic novel or movie. Kyle moved his gaze to the front view of the car, looking over the small town. His phone slipped from his hoody pocket, toppling down into the back area of the car. He turned his body, looking at the floor, then up at the seats, which had two folded blankets on one side. He grabbed his phone from the bottom of the floor, sliding it into his pocket once again. "What's with the blankets in the back?" he asked as he looked over to Cartman. "My mom is giving them to some fat old bitch." Cartman grumbled, rolling his eyes. Kyle did a sheepish halfway smile as he crawled into the back.

Cartman raised an eyebrow as he watched Kyle make himself a mini bed in the back. Kyle smiled shyly as Cartman glanced back at him. He closed his eyes, then opened them again when he heard Cartman's car door slam shut, and the one at his feet open. Cartman shut the door back gently, and straddled himself over Kyle, staring down into his eyes. Kyle felt like that stare could look right through his soul. Cartman leaned down, kissing him softly at first, then placing a warm hand on the back of his head to push him into a deeper, more romantic kiss. Kyle sighed longingly into the kiss, wrapping his legs around his once enemy, now lover. The larger male on top of him raked his fingers through his curls, deepening the kiss slightly.

Kyle never would have expected himself to be in this position. Especially with Eric Cartman. But truth be told, and in all honesty, he enjoyed it. He moaned lightly into the kiss, allowing Cartman to glide his hand under his hoody. He touched Kyle's chest tenderly, rubbing the smooth surface of his skin. Kyle's face began to get flushed, and he couldn't help but moan again. Cartman pulled away to breathe, dragging his hand out from under Kyle's shirt. They gazed into each others eyes for a brief moment before Cartman placed a hand on Kyle's tummy, then began to shift the position of his hand so he could move it downwards.

Kyle's eyebrows furrowed as Cartman swept his fingers over the front of his groin, his knuckles brushing over his sensitive inner thigh region. "No..." Kyle breathed out, trying to shove Cartman away as he placed his warm palm against the area of Kyle's pants that was tightening around him. "I can't." He muttered, watching as Cartman sighed deeply in a seemingly annoyed fashion. "We don't have to go all the way right now Kyle." he whispered calmly, stroking Kyle's thigh with his index finger. Kyle gulped, taking in a quiet breath. "How far are you wanting to go?" he asked curiously.

Cartman paused to think. Instead of speaking, he expressed his thoughts through his actions as he rubbed Kyle's growing erection through his pants. Kyle arched his back and moaned, closing his eyes. Kyle couldn't deny that he craved an intimate moment with Cartman, but he was still not prepared for full out sex. He still wasn't all that sure about foreplay. But somehow, this craving needed to be fulfilled. Cartman's face tinted pink as he nudged his fingers at the button of Kyle's jeans, pulling it out of place. Their eyes met and focused in on each other, and Kyle smiled nervously.

"How is it that you know exactly how to do this?" he whispered, tampering with the hairs clinging from the back of Cartman's hat. Cartman had never had an intimate moment either, obviously. Cartman shrugged, tugging Kyle's jeans off, his underwear sliding off effortlessly alongside them. "Movies and porn." he replied casually. Kyle ignored what he had said once he was exposed under the blanket. He blushed and closed his eyes tightly. His eyes shot open immediately after he felt two of Cartman's fingers pressed up to his lips. He kissed the tips gently, maintaining eye contact with him as he spoke softly against his skin. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get them wet." Cartman ordered, pressing his forehead against Kyle's as the redhead proceeded to take his fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, wetting them fairly well as he was instructed. Cartman pulled his fingers away and let out a quiet breath as he looked down into Kyle's eyes. They were close, their noses and foreheads pressed together gently, eyes locked on each other. What little moonlight that was actually lucid that snowy night shone through the tinted windows, sending a dim white light between their silhouettes, casting a shadow against the seats.

Cartman pressed his fingers to Kyle's entrance, and he felt his lover shudder beneath him as he pushed his index finger in. Kyle gasped quietly, dragging his shaky hand down Cartman's back as the brunette locked lips with him. That kiss had so much fire, so much passion. Kyle seemed to melt in Cartman's embrace as he pushed another finger in, causing him to moan softly into the kiss. Kyle wasn't sure what was happening, all he could really think about was how good it felt. Everything seemed to be happening at once. He had fallen in love with Eric Cartman.

He knew it, because if he wasn't in love, he wouldn't be here right now. Kyle pushed himself up into sitting position, kissing Cartman lovingly. The brunette's eyes widened, then he sighed into the kiss as he pulled his fingers away to remove his jacket. Kyle was not surprised that he was wearing a Terrance and Phillip shirt underneath it. He took his thoughts back to what was about to happen as he slid off his hoody, his loose white t-shirt coming off with it. Cartman smiled as he removed Kyle's hat, staring at his thick red spirals of curls. Kyle knocked Cartman's hat off playfully, revealing his messy light brown hair. Cartman struggled to get his shirt off, and Kyle snickered quietly at his frustration.

He finally managed to get it off, and let out a deep sigh as he began to unzip and unbutton his pants. Kyle waited patiently, staring down at the white woven blanket covering him. He exhaled once Cartman was completely naked in front of him. He had never been intimate. He had never been naked in front of anyone. He had never been so nervous, but he trusted Cartman. Kyle blushed as Cartman placed his hands firmly on his waist, lifting him onto his lap. Cartman was infatuated by that ginger that was sitting on his lap. He hated the fact that he had fallen in love with the person he thought he hated, because it made him so confused, but so happy all at once.

The two boys began to kiss yet again, their tongues sloshing together sloppily. Cartman trailed his hands down Kyle's warm back, stopping one at his hip, and the other much lower. He pressed his same two wet fingers to Kyle's entrance, pushing them in gently. Kyle gasped, moaning loudly from the sudden sharp pain, and the intense pressure of feeling full. He had never felt such deep longing as Cartman began to thrust his fingers upward and outward, his fingers pushing in deeper each time. Kyle pulled away from their kiss, breathing out in pleasure against Cartman's lips. Kyle closed his eyes as he pressed his body against his lover, then began to glide his hand downwards.

Cartman's face turned red instantly when he felt he and Kyle's dick's pressed together, Kyle's hand wrapped around them. They made eye contact again as Kyle began to slide his hand up and down their shafts. They moaned in unison, pressing their mouths together for another kiss. Suddenly, a loud knock was heard from the window. Kyle gasped in shock, pulling the blanket over himself to shield his naked body. Cartman growled angrily to himself as he leaned over Kyle to roll the window down. "What the fuck?" he hissed, glaring at Kenny and Stan with rage visual in his soft brown eyes. "Sorry dude, but Kyle's mom called the police about Kyle being gone for so long and their looking for you guys!" Kenny exclaimed, turning his head to look at the police lights in the distance.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry I've taken a while to update, but I finally got the time to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed what sexual content in contained, and it will progress later on. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. It means so much to me. Make sure to continue to follow, favorite, and review for the next chapter. Love you guys!


	4. 4: Who To Fight For

**Saving You**

* * *

Kyle is traumatized and scarred by a series of emotionally painful events that have happened and continue to happen to him, but an unlikely hero has managed to save him each time a piece of hell on earth arrived at his doorstep. Yet his hero doesn't believe in love. He is actually appalled by the idea. But could all of the obstacles he face for Kyle change his mind about love?

* * *

**+ 4 : Who To Fight For +**

* * *

**Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

Kenny's eyes were wider than that night's full moon as the cop cars pulled up onto the hill. Stan dragged Kenny away from the scene, standing behind the bushes to watch. "God damn it." Cartman murmured, turning his head to glance towards Kyle, who looked absolutely terrified. The sirens stopped and the flashing lights flickered off as the cars pulled up beside of Cartman's vehicle. The police officers confronted the open window, peering in at the two teenage boys. "Get your clothes on. You're coming with us."

* * *

The boys had been sent home in separate cars, the police officers explaining the incident to each of their guardians. Liane didn't care much for what had happened. She understood, having been in a similar situation when she was around her son's age, and instead tried to comfort him with a select fast food meal of his choice. Things were much different for Kyle. He stood against the wall, staring down at the carpeted ground. His parents were standing in front of him, glaring at their son with disappointment visible in their facial expressions, and even in their postures.

"Why!? How could you do this to us? I never would have thought you'd be a homosexual!" Sheila cried, literally, wiping her tears away on the sleeve of her top. "On top of that, having underage sex with that satanic Cartman boy!" Gerald exclaimed, handing a tissue to Sheila. "I guess you're going to throw me out now or something because I like boys and he touched me." Kyle mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with them. "Kyle, do you really expect us to not be upset!? What you just did went against everything we stand for!" Gerald yelled, squeezing his son's shoulders tightly. "I'm done!" Kyle cried, shoving his father away as he bolted out of the open front door and into the cold night.

His mother was calling his name loudly in despair, but all he could really hear was the quiet voices in his mind telling him to do it now. He continued to sprint as fast as he could past the peaceful neighborhood. He skipped past the trailer park, the school, and Stark's Pond as well as he approached the middle of town. He gasped for air, literally struggling to suck air into his lungs. He coughed vigorously, until he managed to catch his breath well enough to properly inhale and exhale. He looked up at the tallest building and let out what seemed to be the hundredth sigh of the night as he slowly trudged along towards the ladder leading up to the top, and he began to climb.

All that crossed his mind was his flaws. He couldn't think about anything but how painfully imperfect he had come out. He shuffled along the top of the building, stopping at the edge. He glanced down at the dim street lights coated with thin sheets of snow, and some old outdated cars parked along the sides of the cracked highway. He silently pondered if the fall would actually kill him, or just permanently injure him. He took in a deep breath, his face scrunching up into a pained expression. He backed up, covering his face with his hands as he began to cry. He wondered how it had ever come to this. What ever happened to that happy little boy he used to be back then?

It was as if he and Stan had traded places. Stan had been treated for his depression, and Kenny had been there to hold his hand through it all. Kyle was there as well of course, offering the best support he could. Stan was happy and optimistic now, while Kyle was lonely, sad, and miserable. Maybe if he was gone, a burden would be eliminated from many people's lives. He bit his lip nervously, cold tears rolling down his cheeks as he stepped back onto the edge, turning his body to face the opposite direction and holding his arms out wide as if he were ready to fly. "Don't do it."

He froze, not knowing where the voice came from. He turned his body quickly, losing balance and almost falling. He whimpered loudly, realizing that one wrong move could have actually been the end. His life flashed before his eyes, but he managed to shove himself forward, only to fall flat on the top of the building. He tilted his head up and saw Craig Tucker standing there, cigarette clinging from his mouth. Kyle gulped, then began to breathe heavily, taking in a deep breath of the chilly air. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly as he pushed himself up.

"I was thinking about doing the same thing." He stated casually, then stuck his hand into the opening of his shirt, pulling out a silver pendant on a chain that Kyle had never seen before. Craig popped it open, revealing a picture of he and Tweek hugging on one side of the pendant, Clyde and Token posing beside of them as usual, and his parents and little sister Ruby on the other. "Then I remembered them." Craig mumbled, taking a moment to examine the pictures before looking back up at Kyle. He closed it with a quiet snap before he began to speak. "I know you have more to live for. You have to fight it. Fight for your life, because you only have one. You can't let this fucking thing control it and take it away from you." Craig grumbled, clutching the pendant tightly in his hand. "Who is it that you're going to fight it for, Kyle? I know you have people who love you. Don't lie."

Kyle stared off into the distance, the cold wind blowing his curls around. A long string of memories flooded his mind. He remembered when he first met Stan, Cartman, and Kenny in preschool. He had known Stan since birth, and they both befriended Kenny when they saw him talking to a group of little girls. Cartman came a week later as the new kid in South Park. He was one of those adorable chubby toddlers. His hair was always a mess, his cheeks flushed red, face covered in dried food, and his stuffed toy frog Clyde never left his side. Stan and Kyle confronted him, trying to start a conversation. Kenny toddled along, a cheap white pacifier still hanging from his mouth, since he refused to abandon it.

They all made fun of Cartman's name and weight at first, but soon he was part of the club. They did everything together. They napped side by side, played together, and ate together during snack time. But as time passed, Kyle and Cartman's friendship ended, and converted to pure hatred. They always tried to sabotage each other and make the other person feel humiliated or sad. They gained nothing from it of course, but they were still determined to make someone surrender. Time continued to pass, and eventually Kyle just ignored Cartman, even as he tried to get a kick out him.

Then Cartman ended up saving Kyle's life, and they became close again. A lot closer than Kyle ever imagined them to be. The person he thought he wanted to perish, had been the one that saved his life in more ways than one. Kyle nodded, remembering when he and Cartman had kissed, and how he held him when he cried. His mother and father did love him, and were just worried. He also thought of Ike, who looked up to him and depended on him. Then he had Stan and Kenny, who he knew would be absolutely lost if he were to die. He turned his head and smiled towards Craig, a few stray tears traveling down his pale cheeks. "I do."

* * *

Kyle showed up at school the next day despite all that had happened. He had his backpack hanging over his shoulder and a new gray jacket. He was fresh out of the shower, his curls still not fully dried. He hated seriously Mondays. He was hoping today would be a good Monday though. He was very anxious to see Cartman, since they weren't allowed to see each other outside of school anymore according to Kyle's parents, who had made a deal with a reluctant Liane. The hallway where his locker was located was silent, not a single person in sight. He flipped his wet hair away from his eyes, putting in his locker combination. He began to switch out his books, then turned his head as Cartman confronted him. "Hey." he greeted, placing his hands on Kyle's waist as he leaned down to kiss the top of his hat. "Hi." he replied, beaming up at his lover. Cartman leaned close to Kyle, whispering in his ear. "Do you want to go somewhere, jew boy?"

Kyle smiled, raising an eyebrow. "No way." he said immediately afterwards, closing his locker. "Come on." Cartman urged, shaking Kyle's shoulder gently. "I'm not skipping school." he remarked, leaning against his locker and crossing his arms. Cartman rolled his eyes and lifted Kyle up effortlessly, throwing the redhead over his shoulder. "Cartman!" he snapped, smacking his back and struggling to free himself as the brunette carried him out of the front doors of the school, a crowd of students watching with amusement. Kyle groaned, closing his eyes in defeat. Cartman shoved him into his vehicle, hopping into the drivers seat as soon as he was done. "I'm already in trouble." Kyle murmured, looking off at the building from outside of his window.

Cartman exited the parking lot, driving through the snowy town. It was a rather quiet day in South Park. No one seemed to be out and about as they usually were. It began to snow lightly, the unique individual flakes landing on the windshield. Kyle rested his arm on the center console, yawning silently to himself, before he glanced over at Cartman. "Do you still hate gingers and jews?" Kyle asked teasingly, his lips stretching into a small smile. "All of them besides you." he answered, then he pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be an abandoned apartment building.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked, his facial expression contorting to a puzzled look. "Just follow me." Cartman ordered, grunting as he pushed himself out of the drivers seat. Kyle nodded, following Cartman into the abandoned building. Kyle began to laugh when he saw the path of fake rose petals Cartman had set up. "I'm gonna park the car so the damn cops don't come." Cartman murmured as he turned around and stepped out of the door. Kyle let out a nervous sigh as he followed the petals up a set of steps, leading into a room with an old, but fairly clean and steady bed. A single wooden nightstand was on each side of the bed, and the only light in the room was coming from an old window. There were four bottles of beer lying on the bed, which made Kyle laugh even more.

He slid off his jacket, dropping it to the cold hardwood floor beneath him. Afterwards, he kicked off his shoes and slipped off his socks, moving onto the bed. It creaked slightly as he made himself comfortable, and he leaned back against the headboard. Cartman finally returned, that devious grin of his stretching over his face. He plopped down onto the bed beside of Kyle, causing it to creak loudly. Kyle laughed as he leaned against him and looked into his stunning eyes. "Have you ever drank?" Cartman asked as he popped the lid off of a beer.

"No. Where did you get those?" Kyle wondered, taking the bottle as Cartman offered it to him. "I stole them from Kenny's house." Cartman replied, smirking as he opened one for himself and took a long drink. Kyle shook his head and sighed, glaring down at the bottle. He closed his eyes and held it up to his lips, beginning to chug it. Cartman's eyes widened as Kyle finished an entire bottle in one drink. "Jesus." he murmured, handing him another one. Kyle grinned in a silly fashion as he popped it open, his eyes locked on his boyfriend. Cartman held the beer up, and Kyle tapped their glasses together, causing a quiet clink.

Kyle placed his bottle on the nightstand, and moved himself onto Cartman's lap. Cartman put his bottles on his nightstand, then took his attention back to Kyle. "I know why you brought me here." Kyle whispered, pressing his mouth to Cartman's. Cartman trailed his warm hands down Kyle's back, sliding them up his shirt to rub his back. The sound of their kisses were distinct and loud in the room. Kyle pulled away fast, wrapping his arms around Cartman tightly. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I thought you hated me... and that I hated you... I'm so confused... but I just want to do this, okay?" Kyle babbled as he tossed his shirt and hat off onto the floor with his shoes and jacket.

Cartman nodded quickly, struggling to get his clothing off yet again. Kyle laughed as he stood up on the bed and kicked off his jeans into the clothing pile. Cartman groaned as he finally managed undress to his underwear. It was a tiring process, but he knew it would be worth it. He wasn't self conscious about his fat, since even at seventeen, he believed he was only big boned. Kyle laid flat on his back in front of Cartman, resting his legs on either side of him. "We have to take this slow, okay?" Kyle said, blushing as Cartman placed his hands on his bony hips and curled his fingers underneath the band of his underwear, dragging them down slowly, then discarding them to the floor once they were off.

Cartman's face was blood red as he examined Kyle totally naked. The redhead sat up, biting his lip anxiously as he tugged at Cartman's underwear. He tried not to laugh when he saw that they had teddy bears on them. "Wonderful choice of underwear for the day." he joked, giggling as Cartman frowned in a flustered fashion. "Lean back..." Kyle whispered, watching as the bigger boy complied, resting on his back. Kyle's face reddened as he leaned down slowly, his hand wrapped around the base of Cartman's dick as he took the tip into his mouth. Cartman moaned, grabbing two fistfuls of red curls. He realized that all of those times he told Kyle to suck his balls, that telling him to suck his dick would have been so much better.

Cartman knew that at that moment he really shouldn't be contemplating life, but he couldn't help it. Why, out of all people, had he fallen in love with Kyle? He wasn't negative about it, but rather in denial. He didn't believe in love, until it had actually been him that had fallen into it. He didn't have any time left to think as Kyle pulled away, some precum dripping down his lip. His curls had no choice but to poof up from Cartman manhandling them, and his cheeks were still flushed.

He laid back down, taking Cartman's hands and placing them on his waist as he waited for him. "You want my body?" Cartman asked teasingly towards Kyle. Kyle rolled his eyes and pulled Cartman in for a tiny kiss. "Go in slow." he suggested, gripping his boyfriend's shoulders tightly as he positioned himself to push in.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Sheila cried, blowing her nose into a tissue. "I demand to know who is supposed to be supervising these children! Who's the genius who lets these children run wild?!" Gerald growled, slamming his hand onto the table. Principal Victoria's eyes were wide as she looked up at Mr. Mackey. "Let's just calm down, m'kay?" the tall man said, then he looked at Liane. "It was your son's car that was missing." he pointed out, placing his hands on the side of the desk. "I wasn't aware of that until now." she replied, leaning back in the seat and brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"If your son would have left Kyle alone, none of this nonsense would be happening!" Sheila whined as she looked right into Liane's eyes. That look could have burned holes through her head it seemed like. "Excuse me, but I'm not at school to look after Eric, that's the teacher's job." she remarked, closing her eyes as everyone began to lash out on her in particular. "Everyone relax! Jesus Christ, get a hold of yourselves! I'll call the police and have them search, alright?" Principal Victoria screamed, causing everyone in the office to become silent.

Meanwhile in French class, Kenny and Stan sat at a round table with Butters and Clyde. "Have you guys seen Kyle and Cartman?" Stan asked as he scribbled down some notes off of the board. "Nope." Butters said, flipping his blonde hair away from his eyes. He smiled as he looked down at his hello kitty pen. He had recieved it as a small gift from his mother, and he had used it for about a week straight now. Kenny sighed, flicking a paper ball across the room towards Bebe. "They're probably having sex or something." he snickered as he spoke, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his seat.

* * *

Cartman moaned as Kyle shoved him against the headboard roughly and slid himself down onto his dick so tortuously slow. "Ahh... oh, Eric..." Kyle whimpered, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows from the immense amount of pleasure. Cartman was only called Eric by Butters and his mother, but when Kyle said it, it sounded sexy, like porn to his ears. Especially when he was moaning it. It was only a few moments ago that Cartman had pushed into Kyle, officially taking his virginity, and his own. Now Kyle was suddenly riding him.

Cartman had quickly discovered that Kyle wanted the pleasure more than the love. As girly and embarrassing as it was, Cartman was a love maker, and a cuddler, and a slow type of guy. It didn't mean he didn't like it dirty, or that he had lost his evil streak, but he preferred to take sexual things slow so he could enjoy it. Kyle _was _wanting to take things slow as well, until he felt Cartman's dick, then he craved more than the slow pace they were originally using.

Cartman gripped his lover's pale waist tightly and let the redhead take control. Kyle moaned against Cartman's neck as he bounced up and down on his dick, squeezing his eyes shut as he finally got himself low enough to hit his sweet spot. He let out a prolonged moan, rubbing Cartman's shoulder gently. He moved his head so that he could look at Cartman, whose face was flushed. Kyle's expression said it all, though. Cartman quickly switched positions with him so that Kyle was up against the headboard. Kyle rocked his hips and moaned quietly, kissing Cartman lovingly. "God damn, Kyle..." Cartman moaned quietly, thrusting upwards into him. Kyle gasped, gripping the headboard as he tilted his head back.

Cartman sent a trail of hot kisses up Kyle's neck, leaving a line of bright red hickeys. "Again, again, please." Kyle whispered, kissing the top of Cartman's head as he waited. The brunette obeyed, thrusting up hard into Kyle again. Kyle let out his loudest moan yet, moving one arm down so he could stroke Cartman's hair. "Oh god, again!" he whimpered, resting against the headboard as Cartman pushed in deeper. Kyle felt tears fall down his cheeks. These weren't tears of pain. They were tears of pleasure. He gripped Cartman's hair tightly as he rocked his hips while Cartman thrust into him. Their warm bodies were pressed together, lips close but not able to kiss due to moaning, and they clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. "I'm so close." Kyle whispered between his moans, burying his face into Cartman's neck again.

Cartman nodded, moving away from Kyle to lock lips with him as he pushed in again, causing them both to moan at the same time. Cartman moaned loudly, trembling against Kyle as he finally came inside of him. Kyle panted against Cartman's mouth as he finally came, spreading cum all over he and Cartman's belly's. Kyle crawled off of him, and sunk down onto the mattress, allowing Cartman to cover them both up. "Finally..." they said in unison, then laughed loudly. "I thought I was going to go fucking apeshit." Cartman mumbled as he grabbed his warm bottle of beer and took a drink. Kyle smirked as he grabbed his bottle as well and took a long gulp.

Cartman placed an arm around him, and Kyle leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes as he took another drink. "I really shouldn't be doing this." he giggled softly, snuggling up against his boyfriend. "Well you're doing it, aren't you?" Cartman chuckled as he placed his two empty beer bottles under the bed. Kyle mimicked his movements again, and sighed deeply, letting out a rather loud and over exaggerated yawn. "Let's take a nap ginger jew." Cartman kissed him before he got into a comfortable position to sleep. Kyle nodded, curling up against him so that he could whisper into his ear. "I love you."

* * *

Hi guys! I'm so excited to upload this early for you guys! The last reviews I received have touched my heart, so I decided you deserved a treat. I got this typed up for you, and I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be super dramatic. Lol. Please follow, favorite, and review for the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the support, love you all!


	5. 5: Cow Days

**Saving You**

* * *

Kyle is traumatized and scarred by a series of emotionally painful events that have happened and continue to happen to him, but an unlikely hero has managed to save him each time a piece of hell on earth arrived at his doorstep. Yet his hero doesn't believe in love. He is actually appalled by the idea. But could all of the obstacles he face for Kyle change his mind about love?

* * *

**+ 5 : Cow Days +**

* * *

When Cartman woke up, it was 7:23 PM. "Oh fuck..." he murmured as he tossed his phone to the side and shook Kyle's shoulder gently. Kyle let out a long breath before rolling over and sliding his bare leg over Cartman's hip. They leaned into a sweet kiss, before Cartman pulled back. "We need to get home. It's almost 7:30." he whispered, pushing Kyle's curls away from his pale face. Kyle sighed dramatically and covered his face with his hands. Cartman sat up slowly, reaching for his phone as it rung, blasting the Terrance and Phillip show intro as a ringtone. Kyle pushed himself up and propped his chin on Cartman's shoulder. His boyfriend held the phone to his ear, only to hear Kenny's frantic mess of words. It was obvious that he was crying as well.

"Stan is having a panic attack and not breathing! I've called the ambulance but I'm getting nothing!" He screamed through the speaker, the sound of Stan trying to breathe in the background. "Fuck! Stan, I'm coming!" Kyle cried, grabbing his pants and Cartman's jacket and slinging them on. Cartman threw on his underwear and ripped his t-shirt slightly trying to get it on. He talked all throughout the process of getting his clothing items on, trying to figure out their location. The phone was cut off, but Cartman knew exactly where they were heading. They ran through the snow barefoot, rushing as fast as they could. Cartman panted loudly and struggled to keep going, but he pushed himself to go further. Kyle followed his every step, until finally they arrived.

Kyle's heart could have stopped. That alley. That same fucking alley. Stan was lying there in a puddle of his own blood, clothing torn. Kenny had put his jacket on him, and his black shirt draped over his lower area. The look on Kenny's face was total and utter pain and worry, while Stan's was absolute horror. Kyle remembered every detail of how it felt for him. Every little aspect was forever engraved into his memory. Now his best friend was traumatized like him. He knew Stan wasn't a virgin. He had lost it to Kenny on Valentines day last year. But it didn't matter. In the event of someone actually doing that to you, wether you're virgin or not, it is still the worst physical and emotional pain anyone could ever experience. Kenny cradled Stan in his embrace, cold tears rolling down his face as he kissed his forehead gently. His eyes scrunched up tightly, forcing the tears out. Kyle kneeled down in the puddle of blood beside of Stan and hugged him tightly, trying to help him relax. Cartman continued to attempt a 911 call.

Stan gasped for air, gripping Kenny's shirt tightly. Kyle knew that it was the same man who did this. That same guy was still out there, and he would strike again. He shuddered at the thought. Kyle was stunned so badly by the shock factor that this man had successfully ruined an innocent person again, that he couldn't even feel the cold making him numb. Meanwhile, Cartman was violently shaking as he paced and talked through the speaker loudly, cussing from the pressure of trying to give proper directions to their area. Stan closed his eyes, snuggling into the warm embraces of his best friend and boyfriend. Stan had obviously tried to fight him. His knuckles were bright red, and he was sweating. Stan wasn't that strong though.

Kyle thought for sure that if that man handled Stan as roughly as he did him, it could permanently injure him. Kenny on the other hand probably would have beat that guy to a pulp. Finally, ambulance and police sirens were heard in the distance. "Shh, you're gonna be okay." Kenny whispered into Stan's ear, then grunted as he lifted him up bridal style and rushed him to the ambulance truck. Kyle sighed and wiped his worried tears away, then wrapped his arms around Cartman. His boyfriend hugged him back tightly, kissing the top of his forehead. "Why?" Kyle whispered, crying harder against Cartman's shoulder. Cartman frowned and squeezed him tighter, closing his eyes.

* * *

Kyle returned home after he had retrieved his items from the abandoned apartments. He gave Cartman a goodbye kiss and sighed as he drove back to his house. He turned around, opening the front door and walking inside, kicking off his shoes and hiding Cartman's jacket behind his back as his mother walked down the stairs in her long floral print robe, hair put up into curlers. "Where were you all day?! You had us worried sick!" she growled, leaning against the stair railing. "I was with Cartman." Kyle said truthfully, slowly moving to the sofa and sitting the jacket on his lap.

"I knew that." Sheila stated, nodding her head as she sat down beside of him. "Mrs. Marsh just called and said Stan was in the hospital." Sheila said, putting an arm around Kyle's shoulders. "I know. I was with him." Kyle replied, a few stray tears rolling down his warm cheeks. "Mom... The same thing that happened to Stan, happened to me." Kyle whispered, his facial expression immediately changing as he spoke. Sheila's eyes widened in horror as she wrapped her arms around her son tightly and kissed the top of his head. "It's gonna be alright, we're gonna find this man. I promise." she continued. She soothed him by stroking his curls gently, and humming quietly. It always calmed Kyle down when he was an infant. Finally, Kyle stopped crying. "I'll tell you what." Sheila mumbled as she dug into her purse and went through her wallet, pulling out a wad of money.

"I want you and your little friends to enjoy Cow Days tomorrow." she suggested, handing the money to him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He sniffled as he stared down at the wad of cash in his hand. "Tomorrow starts Cow Days? Doesn't that mean we have no school?" He questioned, turning his head to look at his mother, who nodded. "Yes, no school for three days. I want you to take this too." She turned back around, grabbing her small can of pepper spray from her purse. Kyle nodded, taking it into his hands. "I'm gonna report what happened with you to the police, and you can enjoy tomorrow. Go get some rest, okay?" Sheila kissed the top of her son's forehead after she spoke, then he retreated up the stairs. Kyle nodded and yawned, snuggling down into the sofa. He grabbed the quilt from the top of the cushions and covered himself up, placing his pepper spray and money on the table beside of him. He snuggled Cartman's jacket close to him and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kyle woke up late the next morning. He sighed, smiling slightly at the thought of not having school. He pushed himself up into sitting position, raking his curls away from his face. Then he remembered. It was Cow Days! He grabbed his cell phone, opening Facebook messenger and tapping the icon for the group chat between he and his friends. Everyone had already decided on a meeting place. The clown dunking booth. Kyle quickly tapped on a few letters and sent his message, rushing up the stairs to get ready. Once he had finished showering and dressing, he slid on Cartman's jacket and grabbed the pepper spray and money. He slid them into his pockets along with his cell phone, then trudged outside, only to see Cartman's car parked in his driveway, music blasting from the windows.

Kyle smiled sheepishly as he hopped into the passengers seat and leaned over to kiss him lovingly. Cartman placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders, kissing him back roughly. The redhead giggled between their kisses and let out a long breath as they pulled apart. Kyle turned his head and looked in the back, only to see Stan and Kenny lying down in the seats, having a full on make out session. "I see Stan's out of the hospital." he said, rolling his eyes towards Cartman. "They let him out this morning. He says he's going to be alright and that he'll feel better if he's out and about." Cartman replied, then backed out of the driveway and headed down the streets. It was a clear, sunny day. Not a cloud was in the sky. Snow was still scattered across the pavement, that was something that never changed.

What was different was the many cars parked alongside the streets of the town, and the booths lined across the long sidewalk. Loud music was blasting from speakers, and chatter and laughter overlapped the beat of the tune that was playing. Cartman finally found a parking spot and squeezed the car in, slipping the keys out of their slot. Kenny and Stan sat up, hands entwined. "Let's go find the dunking booth." Kyle suggested as he opened his door and crawled out, the others following along. Cartman put his arm around Kyle's waist proudly, parading his adorable boyfriend around for everyone to see. Kenny and Stan followed behind them, fingers entwined as their arms swung back and forth in pace with their steps.

They scanned the streets, crowded with all kinds of different people. Finally, they spotted their friends. Craig had his arms wrapped tightly around Tweek's petite body, and was nuzzling their noses together lovingly. Token, Clyde, Butters, and Jimmy were standing beside of them awkwardly, talking about the subject of what they wanted to do first. "Hey guys!" Kenny called out as he confronted them. "Hi!" Butters hollered, waving like a small child. Cartman sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with his free hand as they finally stopped in front of them, making a horribly messed up circle. "So, what do we do first?" Token questioned, looking back and forth between everyone.

"Hey fat kid! Try knocking me down, eh? Try knocking off the McDonalds while you're at it!" the clown yelled from the dunking booth, then chuckled as he pointed down at the outraged Eric Cartman. "Shut the fuck up you red nosed bastard!" Cartman hissed, confronting the booth. Everyone rolled their eyes and gathered around as Cartman grabbed a five dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the brunette lady who was gathering money into a wooden basket. Cartman grabbed the baseball from the lady's free hand and let out an annoyed sigh as he looked at the target. "Come on and do it already fat boy!" the clown remarked, leaning back casually against the glass. "With pleasure dickwad!" Cartman growled, slinging the ball at the target with all of his strength, but ultimately missing. The clown laughed out loud, dancing around on his little square. "Damn it!" Cartman yelled, grasping another baseball tightly as the lady placed it into the palm of his hand. He focused on the red and white bullseye target in front of him and pulled his arm back again, slinging the ball forward with all of his might.

It barely missed the target. The clown honked his nose at Cartman, and did the most obnoxious laugh any of the boys had ever heard. "Move, I got this." Kyle pushed Cartman aside as he grabbed the last baseball and took in a deep breath, his eyes locked on that old rusty target. He tossed the ball, using all of his upper arm strength. The ball smacked right into the center of the bullseye, knocking the clown down into the cold water. "Haha, looks like someone just got hit by the karma train! Choo choo motherfucker!" Cartman clapped and threw his arms up, flipping the clown off with both hands and showing off his devilish grin. "Let's go." Craig murmured, dragging Tweek along gently as they continued down the street. They strolled up to the different stands and booths, checking out the items, the food, and the games. Cartman ended up with a lemonade that he shared with Kyle as they walked past everyone casually. They stopped at the dart game, and Craig paid three dollars to play.

"Here we go." He murmured, releasing Tweek's hand as he picked up the small pointy dart and aimed it at the balloon. He flung it at a yellow balloon, making it pop loudly. "Pick your prize." The man behind the counter said, looking around at all of the stuffed animals and toys. "That teddy bear." Craig stated, pointing at a stuffed brown bear holding a heart. The man nodded and took it down, handing it to him. "Here you go Tweekers." He kissed his boyfriend's forehead, and he smiled as Tweek took the bear into his pale shaky arms.

The group continued to walk, until they stopped for some grub at a nice food booth. "What do you want Kyle?" Cartman questioned as he squeezed his boyfriend's waist gently. Kyle scanned the menu as he leaned against his bigger boyfriend, then he bit his lip as he thought about his options for a moment before making his final decision. "Funnel cake is fine." Kyle replied, nodding towards his boyfriend. "We'll just have a large funnel cake." Cartman stated, licking his lips anxiously as he watched the workers prepare their food. Kenny ordered a hamburger and a milkshake to split between he and Stan. Craig ordered a pizza for he and Tweek and Clyde and Token, while Butters just settled with a strawberry ice cream cone and Jimmy ordered a medium plate of fries and a soda. They all sat together at a small round table under a shaded tent. "We should save the carnival for night time. Rides are better at night." Clyde suggested as he took a bite of his pizza slice. Everyone nodded, continuing to dig into their food. "G-g-good idea g-g-guys." Jimmy responded, taking a drink of his soda.

The teenagers eventually finished up their lunch and went to explore some more. Soon, it was late, so they all headed to the carnival. They paid for their bracelets and immediately ran to the line for the big roller coaster. "This is gonna be awesome!" Stan cheered, his face lighting up as he hopped in with Kenny. Kyle and Cartman hopped in behind them, and the line continued. Cartman helped strap Kyle in, then he strapped himself in. The belts clicked into place, and the carts began to slowly glide across the rails. Cartman grabbed Kyle's hand tightly as they beamed at each other, and the ride began to speed up as it moved up a large hill. "Here we go!" Butters squealed, throwing his arms up. "Craig, I-I'm scared! Gah!" Tweek whimpered squeezing his eyes shut as Craig kept his arm around his waist tightly. "Don't worry, I've got you." Craig whispered, kissing the side of his head. "Oh god!" Clyde screamed as the carts went rocketing down the slope.

"Woo!" Token yelled, throwing his arms up. Kyle and Cartman laughed out loud, throwing their entwined hands up into the air as they went in an upside down loop. They went back up to the top of another hill, and Cartman laughed at Kyle's messy curls. "Cartman..." Kyle whispered as he leaned closer to his ear, a cute little smile stretched across his pale lips. "I love you." he continued, pressing their mouths together as they began to go downhill again. The ride came to an end, and they all sighed happily as they were let off. "Ferris wheel?" Kenny suggested, pointing at the tall ride with glowing neon lights. "Alright." Everyone nodded in unison, except Butters, who let out a prolonged sigh. "I'm so lonely..." he whimpered quietly to himself.

The couples all filed along into the private cushioned seats of the ferris wheel. Butters frowned sadly as he sat alone. He crossed his small arms as he looked off at the starry sky. He heard the cushion beside of him let out a puff as if someone had sat down, so he turned his head quickly, only to see a cute brunette boy beside of him. "Hi, I hope you don't mind me sitting here. You looked lonely." he stated, smiling sweetly towards Butters as he pushed the bar down over their laps. "I don't mind your company at all." Butters whispered, his cheeks glowing as he smiled with adorable dimples. Meanwhile, Kyle had cuddled up to Cartman. Cartman's arm was around him, his hand wresting on his lover's hip.

Kyle rested his head on Cartman's shoulder and just releaxed, closing his eyes. "I wish it could be like this every day. It can just be me and you and all of our friends, every day." Kyle murmured, kissing Cartman's chin gently. The ferris wheel continued to rotate, until the two lovers were stuck at the top. Kyle's eyes blinked open and he smiled, snuggling into Cartman's embrace as he tilted his head up to look into his eyes. "Kahl." Cartman said quietly, placing his hand on the redhead's cheek. "Yeah?" Kyle pondered, sighing happily. "I love you to." he stated, pressing their lips together softly. Kyle smiled, staring up at the moon. "This would be a day I'd repeat over and over..." Kyle commented, taking Cartman's hand into his own and squeezing it gently. "Me too." Cartman responded, sighing deeply as the ride came to an end and they were let off. They waited until the rest of the group was let off. Butters and his new eye candy were let off last. "I'm gonna go hang out with my new friend, I'll see ya guys, okay!" Butters called out in his thick country accent, giggling as the boy took his hand and dragged him off to another ride.

Kyle waved and smiled happily for Butters. "Craig, w-will you walk m-me to the r-restroom?" Tweek questioned quietly in his adorable timid tone, and his boyfriend nodded, placing his hand on his lover's lower back as he guided him towards the public restrooms. The group followed along, standing a good distance away from the bathroom as they waited for Tweek and stopped at a basketball hoop game to pass the time. The carnival began to get noticeably empty as it got later into the night. Tweek stared at himself in the dirty mirror and sighed, flipping a piece of messy blonde hair away from his forehead. He splashed his face with cool water and let out a shaky sigh as he went towards a stall. He gasped in terror when he felt a rough hand grasped around his tiny arm.

He was about to scream, until another hand was cupped around his mouth. He began to kick and fight, his screams coming out muffled as the man pulled the stall door shut and locked it, slamming Tweek up against the side of the stall. His hand slipped from Tweek's mouth for a brief second, and he screamed loudly until his mouth was covered again, and he began thumping his feet against the hollow wall. The man ripped Tweek's pants off and slung them to the filthy ground. Tweek felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he kicked the man in the stomach, only to get pinched very hard on his lower arm.

"Tweek's taking too long. I'll be right back." Craig mumbled, sliding his chilly hands into his pants pockets as he let out a breath that turned to fog due to the cold night air. He opened the door, only to hear muffled crying, thumping feet, and grunting. "Tweek! Damn it, I'm coming babe!" He cried out loud, climbing on top of a toilet in an open stall and slinging himself over the thin space between the ceiling and the stall walls. He slung his fist into the man's face, knocking him back. "You fuck!" He screamed, then he began to fight for his life as the man gripped his neck tightly. Tweek cried loudly, opening the stall door with a shaky hand and sprinting outside into the cold. "H-help!" He screamed loudly, then ran back inside as his friends jolted after him.

Craig began to gasp for air, tears spewing from his eyes in long lines. "L-let him go!" Tweek shrieked, tugging roughly on his blonde strands. Kyle grabbed his pepper spray from his pocket, ripping the lid off and tossing it to the ground as he sprayed the man right in the eyes. He released Craig and let out a groan of pain as he fell to his knees and began to rub his eyes. Clyde and Token drug Craig out of the stall and to the tiled floor beside of them where they tried to help him relax so he could breathe properly.

"Holy shit..." Stan whimpered, tears rolling down his cold cheeks as he hugged Tweek tightly in a desperate attempt to comfort him. Kyle growled to himself as he aimed the pepper spray can with shaky hands towards that man, ready to use it again when necessary. No. He wanted to use it. He wanted him to suffer like he had to. He sprayed him again, and the man cried out in pain, rolling onto his stomach. "Call the police." Kyle whispered in a terrified, trembling tone. He couldn't believe that the man lying on the ground in front of him was the one who had caused him all of this pain. He was alive and well, but now Kyle had him trapped.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update, I've had a ton of stuff going on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this epic chapter! The story's getting pretty intense, huh? Please follow, favorite, and review for the next chapter. Love you all so much! Have a great week!


	6. 6: Life or Death

**Saving You**

* * *

Kyle is traumatized and scarred by a series of emotionally painful events that have happened and continue to happen to him, but an unlikely hero has managed to save him each time a piece of hell on earth arrived at his doorstep. Yet his hero doesn't believe in love. He is actually appalled by the idea. But could all of the obstacles he face for Kyle change his mind about love?

* * *

**+ 6 : Life or Death +**

* * *

Kyle was frozen, not knowing what to do. His hands were trembling as he kept a white knuckle grip on the black can of pepper spray. Cartman was stuck with calling 911 again. He held his phone up to his ear, letting out an annoyed sigh as he continued to relay information. Tweek dropped down to his bony knees beside of Craig, stroking his hair underneath his hat with a shaky hand as he watched him slowly regain his strength. Kyle let out a terrified squeak as the man began to stand back up, and he quickly sprayed him again, causing him to fall backwards to the hard tile below and scream as he rubbed his eyes.

Cartman handed the cell phone to Kyle while he took the pepper spray into his own hands, purposely spraying the man in directly in his eyes again. Kyle turned his head to look out of the restroom door, spotting Butters making out with his new "friend". He shook his head for a minute, and then sighed in relief as police sirens flashed in the distance. The cop cars pulled in sharply just seconds later, causing snow to fly in Kyle's direction. The teenagers stepped aside as the police filed inside, grabbing the man by his arms.

Kyle felt hot tears of pain and shock, and yet so much relief roll down his face as he sunk down to the ground. The police officers drug the man into the back of one of the vehicles, cuffing his hands before closing the door loudly. Cartman sat on the ground by Kyle, wiping his boyfriend's tears away with his thumb as the cop cars began to go into reverse and exit the carnival in a single file line down the road. Craig hugged Tweek tightly, and the restroom area was silent for a moment. "Let's all just go home." Kenny suggested, putting his arms around Stan as his boyfriend leaned against him lovingly. They all nodded at about the same time, standing up quickly.

Cartman led the group out of the restroom, holding Kyle's hand tightly. "Butters, we're leaving!" Token yelled, waiting for the blonde to respond. Butters pulled away from the kiss with a heavy sigh before he turned his head to look at Token. "Okay! Hold on fellas!" He shouted in response, kissing his new boyfriend repeatedly before pulling away, only to be pulled back into a tight hug. "Let's go already!" Clyde growled, becoming agitated by all that had already happened. Butters gave his new boyfriend one last long smooch before he skipped along to his catch up with his group. He waved goodbye to him, blowing a kiss and grinning from ear-to-ear. Token rolled his eyes and put a hand on Clyde's shoulder, shaking his head. They were all dangerously quiet. Craig had started to carry Tweek bridal style, since his love was very tired and still paranoid. Craig would occasionally kiss his forehead, and hold him closer to keep him warm.

The walk seemed to go on forever, but eventually they did reach their parking spots. They were all exhausted, and didn't even say goodbye to each other as they parted to their cars. Cartman squeezed into his drivers seat, slamming his door shut beside of him. Kyle hopped into the passengers side, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his seat and let out a silent breath. Cartman took Kyle's hand into his own and yawned as he began to pull out onto the road. Kenny and Stan snuggled up in the back, ultimately falling asleep on each other. The drive to the trailer park only lasted five minutes. Cartman had to shake Kenny and Stan awake so they could exit the vehicle and get to Kenny's house. They both groaned when they were awoken, but gladly exited the vehicle so they could head to a real bed. Cartman pulled back onto the empty highway, then took in a deep breath.

"Kahl." Cartman muttered as he turned his head for a brief second to glance at his sleepy boyfriend. Kyle opened his tired eyes and smiled slightly at Cartman, his eyes glimmering. "Do you want to come to my house? My mom is out." Cartman questioned, squeezing Kyle's hand. Kyle nodded, yawning as he closed his eyes again. It only took another minute or so for Cartman to pull into the parking space in front of his home. Sure enough, his mother's car was still gone. Kyle headed inside while Cartman was busy grabbing some stuff out of the car and locking it. The house was neat as usual, with the exception of Cartman's dirty paper plates sitting on the coffee table. Liane always cleaned up after her son whenever she could. She was a very sweet, patient, kind, and loving mother. Kyle had always known it. How in the world was she able to put up with Cartman all the time and still be so nice was what Kyle wondered continuously.

Kyle trudged up the stairs to Cartman's bedroom, his hand gliding across the smooth wooden rails. As soon as he reached the second floor of the house, he began to explore. He entered the bedroom first, which had changed significantly since he had last been there as a child. The walls were painted a dark teal blue, and covered with old drawings, pictures, and posters. The floor was covered with dark gray carpet, some small areas stained with soda. His bed was king sized and neatly made, with gray and blue striped sheets and pillow cases.

Liane had obviously kept the room clean, or else Cartman would have turned it into a pigsty. He started examining the items on his boyfriend's dresser. He had a small dish containing some spare change, two bottles of half-used cologne, and his old stuffed frog propped up against the wide square mirror hanging on the wall. He even had a picture of he and Kenny lying on the wooden surface of the oak table. Kyle didn't want to be nosy, but he couldn't help but continue to look. He walked towards Cartman's nightstand and pulled open the drawer, blushing when he saw some newly purchased condoms and lubricant. Besides that, there was miscellaneous items. Rubber bands, candy wrappers, lids of off pop bottles and cans, paperclips, some old pictures and useless wires.

Every drawer seemed to be like that, though. Kyle closed it gently and sighed as he slid off Cartman's jacket, folding it neatly and lying it on the bed. He sighed deeply as he continued to undress until he was wearing only his underwear and t-shirt. Just as he finished, he heard the front door creak slightly as it opened, and Cartman mumbling a few quiet cuss words to himself as he kicked off his shoes. Kyle stepped out of the bedroom and tiptoed down the stairs, a small smile stretched across his lips. "You look good." Cartman complimented as he placed a warm hand on Kyle's lower back when he reached the bottom of the steps.

"Well... It's kinda cold. We could take a hot bath together." Kyle said teasingly, leaning up to kiss Cartman lovingly. Cartman placed his hands under Kyle's thighs and lifted him up. Kyle chuckled quietly and wrapped his thin arms around Cartman's neck as he snuggled against him. Cartman carried him up the stairs and put him down carefully once they reached the top. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Cartman had realized his feelings for Kyle. Everyone in the small mountain town was finding love, and finally he was involved.

He didn't know that being in love could feel so good. He didn't expect it to be Kyle, but opposites did attract, didn't they? He snapped out of his daydreaming phase when he heard water filling up the bathtub. Kyle only had a towel wrapped around his skinny body, his curls resting in their natural position without his hat on. Cartman felt his pants tighten around the front as soon as he saw him like that. God, he hated how Kyle didn't even have to try to give him a boner. He blushed as he entered the bathroom and closed the door, beginning to pry his clothing off piece by piece. The bath water was definitely more on the hot side. Fog rose up from the bubble filled bathtub, and covered the mirror.

Kyle dropped his towel to the floor and slid into the bathtub, smiling sweetly towards his boyfriend. Cartman grinned devilishly as he took off his underwear lastly, and made the floorboards creak as he moved towards the tub and stepped in. Kyle took Cartman's hands under the water and held them tightly, his face tinting pink as he looked down at the bubbles. "Kyle, do you feel any better now that we've got that dickwad in jail?" Cartman asked as he pulled Kyle closer. Kyle looked up and nodded slowly, leaning his body against his boyfriend's.

"I guess so." Kyle replied. "I know I'm not really perfect, but I just want you to be happy. After all, the dumb shit that happened when we were kids probably ruined me for you. I know that your bitch of a mother doesn't like me either." Cartman mumbled, leaning back against the wall casually. Kyle smiled and tried not to laugh as he pushed himself into Cartman's lap, placing both of his wet, warm hands on his fat cheeks. "I can't be any happier than I am when I'm with you." Kyle stated, closing his eyes as Cartman leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

It wasn't much longer before the lovers exited the bath tub and headed to Cartman's bed. We all probably know what happened then.

Kyle took in a deep breath, smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend. "I can't believe we had sex again." he whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Why wouldn't we do it again? It's fucking awesome." Cartman mumbled, squeezing Kyle's side softly as he cuddled him closer. Kyle giggled to himself, then suddenly his cell phone began to ring. "Will you grab my phone for me?" Kyle asked, leaning back on the soft pillow as he waited for Cartman to reach over on the night stand and pick it up. He handed the phone to Kyle and yawned, closing his eyes. Kyle held the phone to his ear, only to hear his mother's frantic chatter. "I'm fine mom. I'm at Cartman's. No, I don't need you to pick me up. I'm fine, alright? I'll be home in the morning." Kyle blabbered on and on as he argued with his mother, then hung up. "Let's get some sleep." Kyle suggested, curling up under the covers as soon as Cartman turned his lamp off.

The next morning, Kyle woke up before Cartman. His lover was snoring and drooling, cuddling the pillow beside of him. Kyle tried not to laugh as he cautiously crawled out of bed, trying not to disturb him or wake him. He proceeded to dress himself in just Cartman's jacket and his own underwear. He picked up their clothes from the ground and folded them neatly on the dresser, where he looked at himself in the mirror briefly. His curls were a puffy messy bedhead, but he didn't really care much about that. He tiptoed down the stairs quietly, maneuvering into the kitchen area, where he then began to fumble through the fridge. He decided to make he and Cartman breakfast. Throughout the process of making blueberry pancakes and crispy bacon, his cell phone rung from upstairs. He heard Cartman groaning and cussing, then a loud overly exaggerated yawn. "Come answer the god damn phone Kahl!" he demanded loudly.

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed as he trotted up the stairs and grabbed his cell phone from his side of the bed. He held the phone up to his ear and smiled at the sound of Stan's voice as he made his way back down the stairs. Stan blabbered on and on through the speaker, and Kyle's face lit up with enthusiasm at the subject. He grabbed a greasy fork from on top of the counter and flipped his bacon over, causing it to sizzle. His pancakes were almost done, so he made sure he flipped them over again. He heard Cartman's loud footsteps thumping down the stairs, so he grabbed two plates from the cabinet and transferred the food. He said a quick goodbye to Stan, then hung up. He glanced upwards towards the staircase from the doorframe, to get a visual of Cartman in his pajamas.

"What do you want to drink?" he questioned as Cartman finally took a seat at the table. "Pop." Cartman murmured in a sleepy tone. Kyle smeared butter over Cartman's pancakes with the same fork he had been using to flip the food and poured the syrup on top, placing a knife and fork beside of the perfectly cooked bacon. He placed the plate on the table, then retrieved Cartman's soda.

"How is it?" Kyle asked as he began to prepare his own plate. Cartman began to dig in sloppily, causing syrup and bacon bits to fly everywhere. "It's fucking great!" he complimented with his mouth full. Kyle shook his head and grinned as he took a seat in front of him, placing his plate and glass of milk in front of him. "Stan just called and said he and Kenny will be the first gay couple to walk at our school's homecoming." Kyle announced, forking a small portion of pancake into his mouth. Cartman didn't respond as he tried to finish what remained on his plate. Kyle sighed upon being ignored, and took a sip of his milk. It was silent for a moment, until Cartman pushed his empty plate aside. "Why are you ignoring me?" Kyle questioned, frowning halfway as he pushed his unfinished plate away.

"I just don't care about what Stan and Kenny do." Cartman replied, standing up and pushing his chair in, causing it to squeak slightly as it was shoved across the ground. "Why are you acting like such a dick this morning?!" Kyle asked loudly in his angry, annoyed tone. "I'm not being a dick, I'm just saying I don't care about what they do." Cartman grumbled, becoming agitated as well. "I thought things had changed, at least a little, but I was obviously wrong. You still have to be an asshole!" Kyle stomped upstairs immediately after his outburst, Cartman following behind him like a lost puppy. Kyle threw Cartman's jacket across the room and began to get dressed in his own clothing.

"Where are you going?!" Cartman cried as Kyle snatched his hat off of the dresser and put it over his head. "Home!" Kyle remarked, grabbing his cell phone from the kitchen table as he proceeded to slam the front door open and walk out into the chilly morning air. "Kyle, wait damn it!" Cartman yelled as he continued to chase him even as they crossed the street.

Kyle raced to the other side of the road, then froze in horror when he heard the sound of wheels screeching across the icy highway. Time itself seemed to had stopped. Kyle whipped around and gasped in horror. All he could see was the bright red blood staining the once pure white snow in Cartman's yard, leaking down from the sidewalk and onto the street. He forgot how to breathe for a moment due to the sinking and aching in his chest. He sprinted across the road at maximum speed to stop on the other side of the vehicle.

He slapped his hands over his mouth and nose as he cringed, several tears rolling down from the upper part of his cheeks to land on the tips of his fingers. His legs suddenly gave out and he dropped straight down onto his knees beside of Cartman's body, moving his hands down to his boyfriend's chest as he proceeded to scream loudly. Just as the tragedy began to really unfold, Liane's car pulled up behind the strange truck at the front of her home. She rocketed out of her vehicle, her mouth dropping open in shock when she saw her son lying there in a pool of his own blood. "Eric! My baby!" she cried, kneeling down beside of him in the bloody snow as she grabbed his hand tightly.

Kyle took his cell phone from his coat pocket, making the third 911 call of the week. As he tried to relay information, he was sure that everything he was saying was coming out in a seemingly different language due to his crying. It didn't help that Liane was crying as well and he couldn't hear, but when she felt a slight pulse coming from Cartman's wrist, she let out the longest sigh of relief and was silent for a few minutes. She stroked his light brunette hair, lying his bleeding head on her lap. Kyle stood up with shaky legs to peer inside of the tinted glass of the truck. The man inside had been knocked unconscious by hitting his head, since he appeared to be bleeding from his forehead. The ambulance sirens were finally audible, and Kyle took in a nervous, shaky breath as they stopped in the middle of the road.

* * *

After emergency procedures were done, Cartman was taken to the ICU. Liane couldn't stand to see him that way, so she sat in the waiting room outside, drowning in her own tears. Kyle hadn't left Cartman's side the whole time. He held his hand gently, gliding his thumb back and forth over his knuckles. His eyes had been locked on the IV attached to Cartman's arm for a while. Kyle had been quietly crying, coming to the conclusion that this was all his fault, just like everything else was his fault. Suddenly, he could be losing one of the few people he loved more than himself. Why did he have to start that argument? Why did he have to be so hateful towards him? He kept asking himself similar questions, causing him to feel like his brain was going to burst from everything taking place inside. Then he pondered to himself... Would Cartman make it?

* * *

Hi guys ! Sorry I haven't updated sooner , my computer charger broke and I had to wait for a new one to come in. Please follow , favorite , and pretty please review so I can continue. Love you all, and thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter !


	7. 7: Demons

**Saving You**

* * *

Kyle is traumatized and scarred by a series of emotionally painful events that have happened and continue to happen to him, but an unlikely hero has managed to save him each time a piece of hell on earth arrived at his doorstep. Yet his hero doesn't believe in love. He is actually appalled by the idea. But could all of the obstacles he face for Kyle change his mind about love?

* * *

**+ 7 : Demons +**

* * *

Everything was a sloppy white blur. Cartman's vision slowly became adjusted, and he took in a deep gasp of air. He wasn't in the hospital. He was outside beside of his home. He looked down and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he got a chill up his spine when he looked down to see himself in spirit form, due to his pale transparent legs. "What the hell..." he whispered to himself, then he looked all around, wondering what was happening. When he glanced to his left, he saw Kyle rushing out of the open door of his home.

Then he knew what was happening. "No!" he screamed, running to his previous lively self, trying to hold him back, only to be ran through. He got another chill from that sensation, and whipped his body around, watching his own demise. The truck came flying down the road at full speed. The man had tried to stop, but it was to late. The ice on the road kept him going, and the impact of the hard hit sent Cartman flying into his yard, and caused the driver to bash his head against the windshield. Cartman's body immediately began to gush blood that seeped deep into the snow. He wanted to vomit as he watched the horrendous scene happen from a different point of view. His heart sunk when he watched Kyle and his mother mourning just moments after he had been hit.

He slowly confronted them and kneeled between them, placing his hands on their shoulders and squeezing them tightly. They seemed to not notice he was there. "Fuck, can't they see me? Or at least hear me?" Cartman asked himself, then pushed his body upwards so he could stand. He suddenly saw a bright white light that temporarily blinded him, before he opened his auburn eyes again and saw that he was in a different dimly lit area. There was nothing around him but the dim light. He wasn't even standing on anything in particular.

He frowned and closed his eyes tightly, feeling confused, terrified, and anxious all at once. He just wanted to be awake again and be with Kyle and his mother. Cartman opened his eyes and a dark shadow-like figure appeared in front of him. He appeared to have a human shape. His arms were abnormally long, with sharp protruding claws appearing from the tips of his black fingers. He had a bright red glow coming from where his eye sockets should be, and a demonic smile with long sharp teeth.

Cartman backed up, his eyes still wide. He was totally speechless as he pressed his back against the "wall". "Hello Eric." the silhouette murmured in it's deep, horrifying voice. "What the hell is going on!?" Cartman cried, covering his eyes as the demonic creature approached him slowly. "In reality, you're in a phase that's similar to a coma, but really it's like a nightmare you can't wake up from. Where you stand right now, is the judgement room above Hell. Your best friend Kenny has been here several times." the shadow man smiled once he had finished his explanation, and raked his claws against the wall, causing it to make a small scraping sound.

"Why the fuck am I here, and who are you?" Cartman questioned as he began to physically shake in the presence of the creature. "I'm the demon who has been lurking in Kyle's thoughts, dreams, and everyday life. I haunt him, and cause his bad luck and trauma. My purpose is to cause him to kill himself, so I can take his soul. I cause him to hear voices, and see things that others think "aren't there" when really, they are to him. I cause his misery and pain. I also caused you to be hit by that truck, because you've been helping him heal from his depression. You're just an obstacle I've knocked over. I am Aka Manah. I have caused every tear of pain he's ever shed." he paced back and forth around the room as he spoke, blood dripping down from his eyes and through the transparent floor. Cartman was speechless yet again. "Now I'm going to drive him mad... The only way you can help him, is to try to defeat me. But now, he can see you as well in my presence. So be wary... I am satan's favorite."

* * *

"We came as fast as we could!" Sheila exclaimed, holding Ike's wrist softly as she and her son ran into the room, her husband following along lastly. Kyle had fallen fast asleep, his pale hand still gripping Cartman's gently while his head rested against his boyfriend's upper arm. Sheila sighed as she dug into her overnight bag and pulled out a soft wool blanket that she draped over Kyle's body. She kissed his forehead and let out a sad breath as she and the rest of her family walked back out into the waiting room to comfort Liane.

Stan and Kenny had arrived earlier, comforting Kyle and offering their consolation. It wasn't long after they arrived that Craig's gang showed up as well. They had all been by Kyle's side for the remainder of the evening to keep him company, until it was night time and Kyle still remained with Cartman in his cushioned seat by the hospital bed. The room was totally dark besides the faint light shining through the window. Everyone had went home or towards the waiting room to sleep. Kyle stayed in the actual ICU with his love the entire night.

It was comfortable, with it's own restroom and storage closet. He had been awake, due to his long nap earlier. He watched the white line of the monitor rise and fall with Cartman's gentle breaths, and it gave him some relief. All was silent and peaceful, until he heard a shrill scratching sound come from the small restroom. He raised an eyebrow and frowned nervously as he stood up to check it out. He pressed the button on top of his phone to shine his flashlight app at the white painted wooden door as he tiptoed closer. He felt like he was living a nightmare, but he had to know what was behind the door. He reached his shaky hand to the door knob and twisted it, pulling the door open. Nothing seemed to be there.

He rolled his eyes and began to close the door, then screamed in terror as the tall black demon sprung out of the restroom and wrapped it's long, black claws around his neck. Kyle shrieked and cussed, struggling as he was kicking and trying to pry him off. He kept screaming, but no one seemed to hear him, or even know what was happening. Blood began to drip down the walls in long red lines, and Kyle squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shield himself from being further traumatized. He had no idea what was happening around him, but he had never been so terrified.

Cartman finally appeared in his spirit form. He kicked the demon in the face as hard as he could, knocking him away from Kyle briefly. "Cartman!?" Kyle squeaked, his soft green eyes enlarged once he had seen him. "You're not real! This isn't real!" he shrieked, covering his face as he curled up in fetal position on the floor. Cartman shoved the demon away from Kyle again once he tried to strike him with his claws, and started entangling their limbs as they began to fight. Kyle continued to let out high-pitched screams as he rocked himself back and forth, his tears landing in the pool of blood on the floor surrounding him.

This was insanity. There was no way he was really seeing Cartman, or the demon. They had to be pigments of his imagination. But he knew damn good and well that they were real. Cartman sucker punched the demon, knocking him across the room. "Stop fucking with Kyle you piece of shit!" he growled, groaning as he was shoved against the hard brick wall at high speed.

"I'm not going to stop until he offers his pitiful little soul to me!" Aka Manah demanded in a voice so distinct and loud, that it sent a painful vibrating sensation through both Kyle and Cartman's ears. He began to levitate from the ground, blood dripping down to the floor from all over his body. "Oh shit... run Kyle! Fucking run!" Cartman commanded, pointing his finger towards the dark hallway. Kyle stumbled as he pushed himself up to his feet and began to sprint as fast as he could. He headed for the pitch black stair case, his only escape, and continued to flee, refusing to stop.

He screamed again as he missed a step and went toppling and rolling down the stairs. Everything was fuzzy once he opened his eyes, and he felt a sharp pain ringing up and down through his leg. He saw the red gleam of the demon's eyes, and heard the loud screech of his claws against the metal rails of the stairs. He gasped and winced as he gripped the inside of the rails and began to limp down the stairs as fast as he could. "I can smell your fear." Aka Manah growled, proceeding to scrape his claws across the wall as he descended down the stairs, still levitating above the ground, leaving a trail of fresh blood behind him.

Cold tears rolled down Kyle's cheeks as he frantically pressed the elevator button. "Please, please, please!" He whimpered, trying to balance on his one foot. He heard Cartman grunting and groaning, and several punches being thrown. The elevator finally opened and Kyle hopped inside, pressing the button for the main floor repeatedly, and as hard as he could. He gasped and held the doors open with all of his strength as Cartman's ghost rocketed towards him, ducking under his arm and squeezing inside.

Kyle released the doors and took in a sharp breath of terror as the demon's long claw got stuck in the doors as they slid shut. He shrieked loudly in agony as the elevator moved up and snapped his claw off. "Oh my god..." Kyle sobbed, wiping the tears away from his dirty, bloody face. He glanced over at Cartman's spirit form and panted, a few tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Promise me you won't stop running. Don't you dare look back, no matter what you hear, okay? I know I'm a piece of shit boyfriend, and a piece of shit guy, alright? You're the only person I fucking love besides my mom, Kyle! If I don't come back, if I don't make it, you have to keep going. You can't give up, because it's not your time. I want you to go on and live your life... just promise me you won't give up, okay? Don't do anything stupid." Cartman tried to take Kyle's hand, but it just went right through him.

A few more tears streamed down Kyle's face as he covered his mouth with his hands for a moment. "I love you too." he whispered, looking into Cartman's eyes with pure love visible in his own. The elevator came to a quick stop, the doors slid open, and Kyle began to limp as quickly as he could, ignoring the pain as he shoved the front doors of the hospital open and rushed into the dark, eerie parking lot. The race of life and death had officially begun for him, and someone had to lose.

Aka Manah appeared on the main floor and paused as he turned to face Cartman. "Fine. If you give me your soul, I'll release Kyle and he can live his life as he used to. He will no longer have to suffer the pain of depression. If you say no, I'll make sure your precious little jew has a slow, painful possession. This really will prove your undying love, will it not?" the demonic creature grinned and chuckled slightly, clasping his palms together. Cartman sighed as he stared off at the wall. Memories flooded his mind. He remembered every milestone, from the time he came into the world until the last argument he had with Kyle.

He also had a short vivid image of Kyle mourning over him as he sat by his hospital bed. Kyle was worth all of the pain he would ever have to experience in the afterlife. He sighed deeply, a single tear traveling down his chubby cheek. "Alright." he agreed, holding his hand out for Aka Manah to shake. "No!" Kyle shrieked, jumping between them. "I'm not letting you do this!" Kyle protested, frowning as he turned away from his boyfriend and faced his demon fiercely. "I'm offering you my soul, because it isn't Cartman's time to go yet. It's been mine this whole time... Take me instead. It is me you want, right?" Kyle whispered in a quivery tone, tears rolling down his face.

Aka Manah grinned like a pleased child on Christmas morning, then nodded speedily. "Good, wonderful. Then it's settled. Just take my hand." Aka Manah held out his large black hand, his long wrinkly fingers and sharp claws sticking out at Kyle. "Don't you do it!" Cartman shoved Aka Manah away and faced Kyle again. "Please! It's my time to fucking die, not yours! God damn it, don't do this to yourself! I fucking love you babe!" Cartman begged, his voice coming out loud, almost as if he was screaming. He dropped down onto his knees and began to cry hard, before he looked up into Kyle's glistening green eyes for what he thought may be the last time. "It's my time to make a sacrifice for you, Cartman." he stated, taking in a deep breath as he approached Aka Manah. "I'm ready." Kyle announced, extending his small pale hand slowly.

"It is no one's time to go. The love they share is much more powerful than any of the pain you demons could possibly cause." said a familiar voice from above. Cartman and Kyle glanced up, their eyes growing wide when they saw a bright white light shine on Aka Manah. The demon began to screech in pain, and seemingly melt to a puddle of blood as the light grew brighter and brighter. His screams of agony got deeper and deeper until they faded to nothing and the blood dissolved into the floor, as if it had just evaporated or disappeared.

Cartman's spirit suddenly disappeared as well, and Kyle's face lit up when he realized what had just happened. "Cartman!" he cheered, racing up the steps as he continued to hop on one foot. The lights above the steps and throughout the long corridors flickered on with each step he made, giving him light to see. He laughed and panted and cried all at once as he forced himself to keep hobbling up six flights of stairs on one foot. He finally slammed the ICU doors open...

Then he woke up from his dream like phase, and so did his boyfriend. Kyle grinned cheerily as they made eye contact for the first time in what seemed like a thousand decades and cautiously crawled onto the hospital bed. He lowered his body gently and rested his chest against Cartman's as he buried his face into his lover's shoulder and began to cry tears of pure and utter joy. They had survived the dangerous and traumatizing nightmare by sticking together. Reality struck Kyle at that very moment that one, or both of them would have never woke up, and that he must have fallen back asleep once his friends had left, causing him to be added into the parallel universe of the dream. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that he was reunited with the person he loved more than anything, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Cartman wrapped his large arms around him tightly, burying his face into Kyle's neck as he shed some tears of his own and let out a prolonged sigh of relief. It was the best bear hug Kyle had ever experienced. They squeezed each other hard, not moving at all as they clung to one another. Sheila, Gerald, Ike, Liane, and the rest of the teenagers grinned as they tiptoed into the ICU to see the couple reunited. "Oh thank god we're alive... I could have lost you..." Kyle panted against Cartman's shoulder, an adorable smile stretching across his pale pink lips.

Cartman sat up slowly, and Kyle took a seat on his lap, placing his warm hands on Cartman's fat cheeks. "But I didn't." he whispered, leaning into a long, sweet kiss. Liane wiped her tears away and smiled, placing a hand over her chest. Sheila glanced towards Gerald and pulled him into a tight embrace, leaving Ike squished in the middle. Stan leaned against Kenny and grinned happily, closing his eyes. It was just like a lame, cliche happy ending. But as we all know, what happens in South Park stays in South Park. So the mishaps haven't ended just yet.

* * *

A Few Days Later...

* * *

It was snowing heavily outside, making a gorgeous white blanket fall over the small Colorado town. It was a freezing cold morning, and Kyle had cuddled up tightly to Cartman in his own bed. Everything had seemed to go back to normal. Kyle felt as though all of those negative emotions he once had were gone, and he was finally free from that hellish prison he couldn't escape from, and it was all thanks to the love of his sweet boyfriend Eric Cartman. This particular morning, his boyfriend was drooling and snoring as usual.

Kyle was wrapped up tightly in his big arms, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. He closed his shiny green eyes and smiled halfway, placing his petite hand on top of Cartman's. His parents had previously been to a marriage counselor and made up, and learned to accept Kyle's sexuality. Ike had been cheering for joy for the past few days, because finally they could be a happy family again.

As we all expected, even as Cartman was healing at the hospital, Kyle and Cartman attempted to have sex. As difficult as it was with Cartman's broken collarbones, arm, leg, three ribs, and busted up head and face, they still tried, and it ended up working somehow. They cuddled in the hospital bed afterwards, whispering about their future. Kyle sometimes wondered what the future would really hold for them. He could just see he and Cartman in a place of their own. He couldn't help but grin when he thought about the nonstop sex they'd be able to have without interruption. They could resemble two rabbits in spring time. But when he thought hard about it, he imagined a simple house on the street they grew up in, with the pitter patter of little feet across the hardwood floor.

He doubted for a long time that Cartman would ever want children, but he came to realize that he would end up wanting someone to love, to teach, and to raise to be just like him eventually. Kyle would always laugh at the image of Cartman ranting to their son about the silliest things. But those days were very far away, and right now Kyle just wanted to enjoy his teenage years with the true love of his life.

* * *

Hi guys! A scary, but sweet chapter! The next chapter may or may not be the last, but the scene will be homecoming and prom! :) It is sure to be a very cute and sweet one. And if you google Aka Manah, you can read up about him. My description of his looks is a little different, but he gives off bad vibes and causes depression. Anyways, pretty please leave a review, and follow and favorite if you haven't yet! Love you guys and appreciate all of the support! Also, please leave any requests you have that you would like me to put in the next chapter! Cute scenes I could add in would be great :)


End file.
